


A threat ended

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Death, Gen, Guilt, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: The final fight in 5x14 has a different outcome.





	A threat ended

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> After the latest episode, I really needed to do this.

The plan had been made. And it was being executed right now. Fortunately, the execution was going well so far.

Nora jumped into the first breach Cisco had opened just before it closed. A second later, she jumped out of the second breach. With her speed, she managed to time-travel a little as Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph disappeared from the site into a breach.

Nora grabbed Cicada as his dagger returned and pushed him towards it. Though she pushed a little harder than she had intended. Cicada gasped as he was hit in the chest by his own dagger.

He staggered back as Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph appeared again. He started coughing up blood as he fell to his knees before finally lying on the ground, face first, the life leaving him.

Seeing what she had done, Nora fell on her knees with tears in her eyes. She knew Cicada was an evil man. But she had never killed anyone in her life before. Ever!

And now that she had, she felt like a piece of her had been ripped from her.

Seeing her daughter's misery, Iris gently cupped her face in her hand and hugged the young speedster tightly. Nora cried out in shame while Iris soothed her gently.

Barry finally returned an hour later. After being informed of what had happened, the first thing he did was assure Nora that Cicada's death wasn't her fault but warned her about not messing with the timeline again and also demonstrated it with a cup, just like Jay had demonstrated to him almost 3 years ago.

"Nora, just because you took a life doesn't mean you're a bad person", he said, "The fact that you feel like this about it proves you're still you. And sometimes, hard calls need to be made."

After some time, Nora had finally accepted her father's wisdom on this matter and decided to live with what she had done.

But Cicada was dead! Because of that, the meta-humans of the city could sleep peacefully again.

Of course Team Flash got new problems the following month when Grodd and King Shark ended up having a brawl and then they also discovered that Nora had been working with Thawne.

But those are stories for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Frankly, I'm tired of seeing Cicada getting his ass kicked and then flying away like a second rate Thor every week.
> 
> This episode should have been his end. No, actually the 11th episode should have been his end. After 5x8, he has become pretty underwhelming and I don't see the point of drawing his storyline.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
